The Hidden Leaf Ball
by GirlsLikeeBoys
Summary: Tsunade declares a ball for the village as a reward for such hard work. But,Sakura is a little upset because she feels like no one will be her date. But what happens when a certain Knuckle Headed ninja arives at her door step? One shot. NaruSaku.Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Leaf Ball**

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure this is the time to do this?"

"Yes Shizune, I really think the shinobi in this village need to relax and have fun for once. They've been all swamped with missions for months. This will be good for them."

"Okay…Shall I go make and announcement and put up flyers?"

"Yes please. Thank you, Shizune. Its time the hidden leaf village have its first ball."

* * *

Sakura walked the streets with two big grocery bags in her arms.

'Should I make ramen tonight or curry and rice…?' she thought to herself as she past bunches of people that were running around with excitement in their eyes. One man bumped into her as he rushed passed, and one of Sakura's grocery bags went flying to the ground.

"UGH! Would it kill you to be a little more careful!?" She yelled after the man. He ignored her and continued down the street. Sakura sighed and fell to her knees, picking up the loose groceries that had fallen out of the bag.

"Let me help you with that, Sakura." Said a female voice. She looked up to find a blonde haired, blue eyed girl staring down at her.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura smiled.

"I saw that man bump into you. How rude." Commented Ino as she put some stray cans into the bag.

"What's everyone rushing around for anyway?" Asked the pink haired girl.

"You haven't heard? Lady Tsunade declared a village ball tonight! Its going to be formal and everything! People are already pairing up and going together its so great!" Exclaimed Ino.

"Wow…A Ball?" Sakura echoed.

"Yep!" gushed the blonde.

"Well, are you going with anyone?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm going with Shikamaru. Our parents are practically forcing us to go together. It was either him or Chouji." She shrugged.

"Oh…"

"Well I gotta go! I have to get a dress and stuff still! See ya!" She waved as she ran down the street. Sakura looked down to notice she was now standing with two full grocery bags in her arms.

'A ball…' Sakura thought again. She felt a sense of loneliness inside her.

'Who would want to take me?' The pink haired girl thought. She thought of Sasuke, who she hadn't seen in two and a half years. Her insides tightened a bit as images of her last meeting with him filled her mind. But then, she remembered something, and her head snapped up.

"Maybe Lee would like to go with me!" She said to herself. She remembered how Lee was always so focused on winning her heart, of course he would like too go!

She dropped her groceries off at her house and proceeded to find the strange taijutsu using bushy-brow. She ran all over, searching for him.

'He's probably training.' She thought, as she ran toward the training grounds. Just then she ran into something tall without even noticing it.

"Oof!" She grunted as her face smashed into someones chest.

"Ah, Sakura! Hello there!" Said a friendly man's voice. She looked up and saw her white haired sensei looking down at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." She laughed, embarrassed.

"No problem, Sakura. Are you going to the ball tonight?" Asked her sensei, who had his eyes glued to the book he was reading that said 'Make Out Tactics' on the front.

"Um, possibly. We'll see how it goes."

"Alright, well I hope to see you there!" chuckled Kakashi, and then he was gone in a blur, almost disappearing into thin air. Sakura smiled to herself and proceeded to the training grounds.

She did not see Lee there, but his two team mates, Neji and Tenten were there.

"Ninja tool summoning!" Shouted the brown haired girl as she whipped out a scroll. Many tools started appearing out of nowhere and flew at Neji.

"Eight trigrams heavenly spin!" Shouted the byakugan using boy. He began spinning, blocking all the tools with a shield of chakra that was forming around him. He stopped when the last tool fell, his breathing a bit heavy.

"Hi Sakura!" said Tenten, now noticing the green eyed girl standing there.

"Hi guys. Did you two hear about the ball?" asked Sakura. And instant blush spread across Tenten's pretty face.

"Ugh yeah. We did." Said Tenten hesitantly. Neji just stood there concentrating on the jutsu he had just done, and observing his surroundings, not exactly listening to the conversation.

"Well, do you know where Lee is? I want to see if he wants to be my date." Said Sakura shyly.

"Oh that's so cute but Sakura, Lee went on a mission with Guy-Sensei. He won't be back until tomorrow. Said Tenten, a sorry look on her face.

"Oh…" Sakura's face fell.

"I'm sorry." Apologized the brunette.

"Its okay. So who are you going with?" Sakura asked Tenten. Neji was now across the training field, doing something else.

"Neji…" Tenten blushed as she glanced over at the hard working genius.

"Really? I never thought Neji was into that kind of thing." Sakura said in a surprised tone.

"Well, he's actually pretty sweet once you really get to know him. After all the time we spent together these past couple of years, I've learned he's a really good person. He usually doesn't show his feelings though. But I can tell, like, when he's angry or if he's feeling sad, or defeated. I'm sorry, I'm totally rambling!" She laughed, her face totally red now.

"Wow. You _really_ have it bad for him." Sakura said with a warm smile.

"Oh my god shut up!" Tenten squealed, covering her face with her hands. Sakura laughed.

* * *

"Well I guess Lee is out of the question." Sakura said quietly to herself, her head hanging."Everyone is going with someone except me." She unlocked her door and stepped in. It was about five o'clock and the ball was scheduled to start promptly at seven.

"Ugh should I even go!?" Sakura yelled. She found a note on the fridge from her parents saying that they had gone out for dinner before the ball and they would meet her there. Sakura rolled her eyes and headed to her room.

"I don't have time to go shopping and I probably don't even have anything to wear." She mumbled as she opened her closet and started throwing clothes on the ground, searching for something to wear.

Then in the back of her closet she found something.

It was a red strapless dress that cut off above the knee, with black heels sitting under it. There was a note attached.

"To our one and only daughter, It's a back up for any last minute special occasions. Be careful with it, it wasn't cheap! Love, Mom and Dad." Sakura read to herself out loud. She looked at the dress and then looked at her bathroom door.

"Fine!" she groaned, snatching the dress and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

"And the finishing touch." Whispered Sakura to herself as she tied a red ribbon in her short hair, which was styled in a high, formal up do. She looked beautiful in her red dress, looking much more feminine than usual.

"Guess I'm goin' stag." She sighed.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. 'Who could that be?' She thought. She twisted the knob and found Naruto Uzamaki standing at her doorstep. He was in a black tuxedo with flowers in his hand. He looked much different without his ninja headband he usually wore. He actually looked really handsome.

"Hey, Sakura." He said, blushing a bit.

"Naruto… Hi! What brings you here?" Sakura stuttered.

"Well…" He looked to the side and smiled shyly.

"I was on my way to the ball and I don't have a date… And I thought maybe… You would like to go with me?" He stuttered. His cheeks were bright red now. 'Wow. Naruto is never this shy! He must be…nervous for once…' Sakura thought.

"I… I'd love to!" She said, smiling wide. Naruto looked up and had the widest smile on his face possible.

"R-Really?! You'll go with me!?" He looked like he was about to explode with glee.

"As long as you don't make a fool of me." Sakura said sarcastically.

"I won't! Here, these are for you!" Naruto shoved the bouquet of flowers into his teammate's hand. Sakura giggled. There were about half a dozen pink roses and some cherry blossoms complimenting them. Sakura looked at them thoughtfully. Here was the knuckle headed ninja that she used to hate years ago, giving her flowers and she actually accepting them.

"Thank you Naruto, these are really beautiful."

"_You_ look beautiful, Sakura." He said, and this time their eyes met.

'Something about his eyes… Looks different…' Thought Sakura, gazing into the Blonde's blue eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto. You clean up pretty nice yourself!" Sakura said with a wink.

* * *

The two arrived at the ball that was taking place outside, below the carvings of the 5 hokages in the mountain. The area was decorated like never before, with lights and balloons and all sorts of decorations. There was pretty music playing in the background.

The first pair of people the couple ran into was Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was in a black tux lined with burgundy, which matched his corsage. Hinata wore a light Lavender dress that looked nice against her pale skin.

"Kiba! Hinata! You two look awesome!" Naruto said in his normal loud voice. Hinata automatically turned bright red and turned around to hide her face. Kiba looked at her a chuckled.

"Thanks Naruto, you two look really nice as well." Said Kiba then let out a laugh.

"Sakura, I never thought I'd see the day where you went with _Naruto_ to something like this." He teased. Sakura's upper lip twitched, but she decided to just ignore what he said.

"Well I never thought you and Hinata would go together." Remarked Naruto. Hinata, still turned around, shivered at the sound of her name.

"Well, she was going to ask someone else, but she chickened out. So I volunteered to take her." He smiled and his hand on her back. Just then, a big ninja hound came out of nowhere, with a tie around its neck. Sakura and Naruto almost hit the floor.

"You brought Akamaru, too?" Sakura groaned in disbelief.

"Of _course_ I brought Akamaru. It would be a crime if I didn't!" Laughed Kiba.

"Sometimes, I really don't know about Kiba." Said Sakura after she and Naruto crossed to the other side of the area where the ball took place.

"Oh come on Sakura. Kiba is so cool!" Naruto smiled.

"Whatever you say." She said with a shrug. Sakura noticed Ino and Shikamaru from a distance. Ino was in a beautiful violet colored dress, and shikamaru was in a white dress shirt and kakhi pants. He looked bored, as usual, and Ino looked annoyed with him.

Sakura then shifted her gaze and saw Jiriya talking to Tsunade, laughing about something and pointing. He was in his regular attire, while Tsunade was in a black halter dress that complimented her curves.

"Woah Sakura, look." Whispered Naruto, pointing at something. Sakura looked over and say Neji and Tenten slow dancing, Neji's arms were tight around Tenten's waist, and her head was resting softly on his shoulder.

"_That_ is something you don't see everyday." Mused Naruto. Tenten was in a pink dress, her hair out of its usual buns, hanging to her shoulders. Neji was not wearing his headband, so his mark saying his placement in the Hyuga clan on his forehead was showing, but he didn't seem to care. Sakura smiled to herself. It was so cute to see people that she had grown up with be together like that. With a connection that had grown over the years.

There were other people in the village paired up as well. Kakashi was supposedly with Anko, but was seen talking to Iruka for most of the duration of the ball. Kurenai was with Asuma, who was smoking a cigarette as usual.

Although, some of the people in their year did go stage after all. Choji was at the food table rather than the dance floor, devouring the hors d'oeuvres at lightening speed. Shino, wearing a white suit and his signature spectacles was around talking to some of the older shinobi and townspeople.

And of course team Konohamaru was there, running around causing mischief as usual. Actually, the two boys were fighting over who would dance with Moegi. Naruto snickered and walked over to the brawling boys.

"Now, now Konohamaru and…ugh…what's your name again?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Udon..." The boy sniffed.

"Alright, Udon, Konohamaru, I'm sure this young lady hear doesn't want to dance with a bunch of immature brats that are just fighting the whole time. How about you ask her yourselves if she would like to dance with you instead of claiming her like a scrap of meat." Said Naruto.

'Wow. Naruto acting mature? I don't think he relizes it, but he was exactly like those boys when he was that age. Funny…' Sakura chuckled at the thought.

"Eh? Sakura what are _you_ snickering about?" Accused Naruto.

"Oh, nothing. Its just its cute to see you gives those boys advice on girls!" She laughed, cocking her head to the side cutely. Naruto smiled and his eyelids drooped a little. He held his hand out to Sakura.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked the pink haired girl dreamily. Sakura nodded, blushing as she took his hand. She blushed even more when he put his arms around her waist and their faces were just inches from each other.

"Naruto…Its strange... You're acting so different today. Much less….Goofy." Sakura stuttered as she put her shaky arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Maybe It's because I want to impress you." Naruto said shyly.

"Why would you feel a need to do that?" She asked, her green eyes locked on the blonde boy's blue ones.

"Because… I want to be able to be like Sasuke. I want…" He paused. He shifted his eyes to the side in Kakashi's general direction , his tan cheeks now burning red.

"I want to win your heart." He managed to choke out. Sakura gasped, feeling a little light headed after he said this. Many emotions were now streaming through her blood and her heart was picking up speed. How could she never know? Well of course she knew when they had first been placed on squad seven that Naruto was jealous of Sasuke and had a creepy crush on her. But that was years ago. Who knew he still felt the same now?

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. Their eyes locked. The whole room was spinning. They couldn't even hear the music anymore. Sakura leaned in and kissed the knuckle headed ninja's lips ever so lightly, feeling the heat radiating off of them. She knew that she felt the same for him. It just took so long to realize it. Naruto's arms tightened around her. They were not longer dancing, they were just two ninja lovers, standing in a still embrace.

* * *

**Author's note:** So this was my first Naruto one shot!!! yayyy! Please tell me what you think! I've been so busy lately and had semi writers block so I hope this is a good come back from !


	2. Sneak Peak Of multi chaptered fic!

**Now I know that some of you didn't like that "Chapter" I posted in order to get you to review. Sorry, but it had to be done, even though it was deceitful. I'll take it down though. I appreciate those who reviewed so I decided I am going to do a Naruto multi chaptered fic but it just might take a while (because I'm so busy with school etc.). But I decided to crank this out for you guys as a little preview and maybe an apology present. So enjoy.**

* * *

**Prologue: Eye lashes**

We sat in absolute solitude, the rain coming down in the forest around us. Naruto's leg was beat up in many spots, fractured most likely, and I was almost totally numb from the waist down. My medical ninja skills were not yet sharp enough to heal out wounds completely, so we just sat on the forest floor. Soaked. Waiting for morning to come and for the rain to let up.

"Sakura…" Naruto said in a husky voice and shrugged off his coat. He forced it into my arms.

"You gotta be freezing." He muttered. His blonde hair was pasted to his forehead from the rain.

"No way Naruto, I'm fine. You'll freeze in that tee shirt!" I scolded, throwing the jacket back at him. He shrugged and scooted closer to me.

"Then let's keep each other warm." He offered. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit. Before I knew it he had pulled me into his lap. I immediately felt the blonde's warmth radiating off of him, warming my iced skin.

We sat there for hours, and I was unable to find sleep. We moved so we were up against a tree, and as soon as Naruto put his head back onto the bark, he was out like a light. I watched him sleep for hours. He looked like an innocent child when he slept, yet he kept his protective arms around me, keeping me warm. I turned back to his wound and tried healing it a bit more with my healing jutsu. It didn't look like I would get infected now, but he deffinatly wouldn't be able to walk on the badly injured leg. I turned back to him and noticed a cute feature.

His eye lashes were long and soaked by rain, sticking together. The little droplets of water gathered up in beads on the lashes and slowly dripped off. His eyelashes were a darker color than his hair, more of a brownish tone. Did I mention it was so fascinating watching the rain gather on the little hairs?

I finally felt tired enough to attempt sleep, so I rested my head onto my comrade's shoulder. I felt him stir when I set my head down, and then I felt him pat my back softly before returning to his deep sleeping state.

That night a dreamed of blood, rain, and my team mate's eyelashes.


End file.
